


'Til Hell Freezes Over

by calyxVirago



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: CP's erotic horror, Emetophilia, Hematolagina, M/M, blood fetishism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calyxVirago/pseuds/calyxVirago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland is dead and has been condemned to Hell. However, the torturous eternity is the least of his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's to Say It's Wrong to Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains graphic depictions of violence, homosexuality, pornographic scenes, vomit fetishism, blood fetishism, and an inaccurate depiction of the concept of Hell according to Christian beliefs. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> Human names used:  
> Emil Steilsson - Iceland  
> Lukas Bondevik - Norway
> 
> “Axis Powers: Hetalia” belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

_I kept telling myself that I was asleep. However, I'd been sleeping for far too long. I kept telling myself that I was dreaming. However, the dream seemed far too real. I kept telling myself the dream was lucid. However, I could control nothing._

_A sharp pain shot throughout my head, blood dripping from my ears, face becoming white, eyes solid black. I looked to her in fear. She screamed._

My body was frail, weak, withering. I was of very old age, for even nations grow old and die. I, Emil Steilsson the personification of Iceland, would be the next person to go. My family and friends were already dead, buried in the ground and rotting, except one. A now old, wise man, by the name of Peter Kirkland. Peter was the adopted son of Tino Väinämöinen and Berwald Oxensteirna, two close friends of mine, but they had been long gone. Peter had always dreamt that he would become nation, and practice the peaceful ways his adopted parents taught him.

He had finally done it, years later. A large island formed off the coast of Portugal. Peter settled it, making it grow to be a great empire. It became a recognised nation, Peter, the personification. He called his country, "Sealand".

He came to my bedside, for that day was the day I would die. He said goodbye and wished me the best. I nodded and embraced him. We spoke for some time. Telling me of his journey, and sending his love. After that, Peter left. That would be the last time I saw him.

Soon after he left, necrosis hit. That was the end of me.

I found myself in a dark room. In front of me was a number printed in red, "666". Triple six. Hell. What did I do to get here? I cried out. I covered my face with my hands, but something felt strange. I couldn't feel my skin, for I was wearing gloves. The same gloves I hadn't worn in years. I removed the glove of my right hand and felt my skin. It was young, it had the same texture that it did when I was seventeen. I examined the rest of my body, and found that it was indeed younger. I was seventeen years old again.

A door opened, one I had not noticed, and a room was revealed. It was lighted blue, fans everywhere blowing chilled air, and a few naked young women, with accessories in their hair, stood around, staring directly at me.

"It doesn't belong!" one screamed. She was young, no older than sixteen. She had tan skin, and mid-length brown hair, tied in two ponytails with red ribbons.

Another woman winced quickly, causing orange flowers to fly off her long wavy, caramel coloured hair.

"Get it away!" she yelled.

I saw a woman with long, pale, blonde hair, a white ribbon at the top, approach me. She tore off my clothes, leaving my body cold and bare.

"It's male!" shrieked a short haired woman, as she hid her large breasts from me and started to cry.

"Send it to Them," a young flaxen haired child said as she adjusted the violet ribbon she wore.

A woman with a short bob and a green headband hushed the child.

"You shouldn't say such a thing, even to a male."

The woman who took my clothes carved a number into my arm with a knife.

"You're 582, don't forget it."

She then pushed me into another room marked, "SELAM". The floors were made of metal, the lights had a lavender hue, a silver pillar stood in the middle, and a few men stood around, nude like the women. The women left and locked the door. The men paid no attention to me, and continued to walk mindlessly.

I noticed a door on the left wall. It was labelled, "KCIS DNA ELAP". A staircase ascended into it, a turquoise light shining out of it. I was curious and walked toward it. I took one step inside it, until someone grabbed me.

"Stop!" he yelled, "They'll devour you!"

I turned around in surprise and saw a familiar face. He had deep blue eyes, blonde hair with a curl coming off the side, and a cross hairpin in his hair.

"Lukas?" I questioned.

"What?" he asked in confusion, "What is 'Lukas'?"

"It's your name!" I said quickly, "You're my brother!"

"No, my name is 371." He showed me the number carved into his arm, "And you're-"

Tears started to gather in my eyes, "I'm your brother! I've been with you throughout your life! How could you forget?"

He shook his head, "I haven't forgotten you. I've just forgotten my Earth name. That's all I've forgotten in Hell. It's the one thing everyone forgets."

I stared into his eyes, "Your Earth name is Lukas. My Earth name is-" I stopped in mid-sentence. I had forgotten.

"Emil," he finished, "My little brother."

I embraced him tightly. Then I remembered him mention something about "Hell".

"Hell?" I asked, "This doesn't look, nor feel like Hell."

"But it is," he contradicted, "You'll see."

I looked into his eyes with fear, and he looked back with sympathy.

"You're scared," he said, "You don't know what is going on."

I nodded my head.

"Well," he started, "I don't think anything is going on at the moment." He paused for a while, "But there's something I never got to tell you while we were alive."

"And what is that?"

"Come with me, I'll show you."

He led me to the other side of the room. A wooden door stood there, the phrase, "NOISSAP" carved in it. Lukas opened the door, a pink light shining from it.

I took a small step in, and floated in the infinite room. Lukas stepped in after and bolted the door.

Lukas smiled slightly and looked at me, "I love you, Emil, as more than a brother."

My eyes widened in awe. I loved my brother in a different way as well, but incest is a sin. I then got a smug grin on my face. I saw why he didn't mind confessing this to me now. We were in Hell. Incest was frowned upon on Earth, but in Hell, there's nothing but impurity. Now we had confessed our love without discrimination.

I kissed Lukas full on the lips and held him close to my body. I wanted to take this gesture further, however we were in no place that allowed us to do such easily. I whimpered in discontent, and my brother picked up on the meaning of this.

He pulled away from me and held out three of his fingers.

"Suck," he said.

I took his fingers into my mouth, coating them with my saliva, and thoroughly enjoying it. He pulled them out and inserted them, one at a time, into my hole. Lukas moved them about, and I moaned in pleasure. I could feel myself getting hard, as did he.

My brother let me free, a few minutes later and inserted his own cock into me. After he thrusted me well, he pulled out and moved himself to my lower body and took my erection into his mouth. I moaned as my climax approached. My fluids poured into my brother's mouth, and he swallowed it, then put himself inside me again.

His climax hit soon after. I could feel his warm seed fill my lower abdomen. I loved the feeling of it, of everything. It was hard to believe where I was. I love it in Hell.

Lukas took his hands around my length and stroked my cock hard and fast.

"Ah!" I yelled in surprise, "D-Don't stop!"

I moaned loudly, involuntarily. My body wanted more. Lukas pumped his semen into me faster, my stomach bloating slightly with his sperm filling it.

"H-Hah... Ah... L-Lukas! Please! M-More!"

Lukas pumped a huge amount of his seed into me, the bulge in my lower stomach bloating to the point where it hurt.

I winced at the pain and placed a hand on my stomach in an attempt to ease my discomfort.

"Bror... It h-hurts..."

Lukas pulled out of me, and began to massage my stomach to ease the tension. His seed leaked out of me as the bloating went down. We both were panting and exhausted.

When we caught our breath, we walked out of the room, where everyone was asleep. I looked to the door that the woman had brought me through. It was labelled "SELAMEF". The door was wide open, blood coming from it and up the staircase of "KCIS DNA ELAP".

Within the blood trail, I found the violet ribbon of the young girl. I shuddered.

"Well, it seems that They caught another for supper," my brother said.

I looked to him, tears flowing down my cheeks. She was the one who said I should go up to Them. However, she was a child. She was ignorant. She didn't deserve to die!

"Who are They? What did They do to that little girl?"

"They are the 'Pale and Sick'. Take one look at Them, and you become one. I've never seen one, thank Satan. They ate that little girl. She'll have to suffer the painful process of digestion for eternity."

I cringed at the thought.

"It's disgusting, Emil," Lukas told me, "Truly disgusting. They are the outcasts, the ones who became too weak to do anything. The ones who went insane. The ones who grew too close with the fans."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Fans? Of all things, why fans?"

"Fans are the only thing that keep us from overheating here. If the fans shut down, we'd be cooked alive. The fans are our lifeline."

I yawned in fatigue.

"Where do we sleep?" I asked half-consciously.

"Where you're standing," was Lukas' response. I fell to the ground and drifted into sleep immediately. Lukas followed. I could feel the tender warmth of my brother's body next to my own. Maybe Hell wasn't so bad.

Soon I heard a "click-clack" sound and a cold hand on my shoulder. I dare not look up, but moments after the cold flesh lifted away, I wish I had.


	2. Starving the Body, Feeding the Soul

The "click-clack" sound moved towards my brother. I heard a shrill, raspy voice mutter one phrase.

"You should have looked up."

The voice made me feel sick to my stomach, I could throw up any moment. My brother awoke immediately after the voice spoke, and he held me tight, covering my eyes.

"Don't look at It," he calmly, "It's one of Them."

"He lies," the voice hissed in my ear.

The nausea grew inside of me, it seemed to be the voice's intention. Lukas held me tighter, as he picked up on my discomfort. 

"It can't do anything to you if you don't look at It, or get sick," he told me.

I grasped his body for dear life, waiting for the terrible being to leave. Eventually It left, and I wondered how everybody else slept soundly through it. The ill feeling still remained inside of me. My muscles were tense, and my breathing was strained. Lukas rubbed my back gently, whispering words of comfort into my ear.

"The first encounter is always the hardest. You're okay, you just need to take deep breaths."

"I'm going to throw up," I told him.

Lukas shook his head, "You can't do that here, Emil. That would mean you are sick, then we would have to send you to 'KCIS DNA ELAP'. That's the goal of their visit with you. I love you too much to send you there under any circumstance."

I nodded and felt a few joyful tears fall down my face.

"You really care about me, don't you?"

Lukas smiled, which he didn't often, to confirm to my question. He drew me near and kissed me full on the lips. As much as I wanted to kiss back, I couldn't. My stomach was churning with sickness, and I had to pull away to vomit.

My brother's eyes widened in fear as he looked at the sick at our feet. Deafening clacking sounds came from the eerie staircase. He dropped to his knees in apprehension and began to eat the vomit from the floor to conceal it.

"What are you doing?" I asked with concern.

"Protecting you," Lukas informed me, "They're coming. If they see this, They'll take you away. I'd be lost if that happened."

I looked to my brother in disbelief. He loved me so much, that he'd go this far to save me. After he finished cleaning the sick, he looked to me with a loving smile. The clicking noises stopped, leaving us both relieved.

The pillar in the centre of the room then rotated, water filled the room, the depth to my knees. Small, pink lighted, cylinders rose by each of men, except Lukas and I, the men awoke with pained screams. I looked over to them with pity.

A rather feminine blonde man looked over at my brother and I. He seemed vaguely familiar. He approached us and addressed Lukas with a questioning look.

"I didn't hear your scream," he said, "It worried me, I didn't know if you were undead."

I then realised that the men didn't scream out of pain, but it was a signal to the rest that they were still living. However, are we truly alive in Hell? Maybe that is why this man used the term, "undead".

"I apologize, 121," Lukas told him, "582 and I were just up a bit early this morning. That is all."

"I see," 121 said, "Who is this?" he asked motioning to me.

"This is 582. He's my little brother. He died yesterday."

The blonde nodded, "I see," he shook my hand, "I'm 121. I'm not sure of my Earth name, I don't have any family here to give it to me. I knew you while you were still alive. You were a friend of mine, you were the personification of a Nordic country."

I nodded.

"I was the personification of a Nordic country before death, so was your brother, and those two men over there." He motioned to two other blonde men who were currently quarrelling. "However, once you die, there is absolutely no way to remember your exact country, but you two know your true names now."

"Ja," my brother responded, "582's name is Emil, mine is Lukas."

"Ah, I remember you two now. I remember the day you discovered you were brothers. Good times."

Lukas smirked at me, "Big brother."

I scowled, "No. I'm not going to say it."

"Anyway," 121 said, changing the subject, "Why were you two up before everyone?"

"I'll tell you, because you're a good friend of mine," Lukas said, his voice dimming to a whisper, "Emil had his first encounter with one of Them. He got sick because of it."

121 nodded, "Your secret is safe with me. But may I asked how you disposed of it without anyone noticing?"

"Don't ask," I said immediately.

"Oh, so that's what you did..."

My brother nodded.

"Well," 121 started, "If he did indeed get sick last night, then we'll have to use the 'Customs of the Opposite' until the Rose Pillars raise seven more times."

I tilted my head in confusion, "What?"

"The Rose Pillars tell us when the night is over. They're the pink rods of light that rose this morning. The 'Customs of the Opposite' is like a huge rule book here in Hell. It states that if something undesirable happens, its close opposite must happen too, it's usually just as undesirable, if not worse. We have to do this to make Hell torturous," 121 explained.

"It amuses Them, and They control our lives," Lukas stated, "If we want the fans to keep blowing, and food to nourish us, we do as They say."

"Yeah, unfortunately Emil isn't getting any nourishment until the Rose Pillars rise seven more times. The undesirable opposite of emesis is starvation. We'll have to take him to 'EVRATS'."

Lukas grimaced, "He has always been very sickly, I'd rather not leave him there by himself."

121 shrugged, "Suit yourself. I'll take you to the room."

He took us through the door labelled "SELAMEF" and opened a door to our right, "EVRATS". No light came from this door, just dust. He said farewell to my brother and I, and told us he'd be back for us after seven Rose Pillars. He then shut the door and bolted it from the outside.

The room was gloomy, clouds covered what was supposed to represent the aether. A slight wind blew the dusty ground, however it was calming.

I slept for the rest of the day, my brother said it would be best for me to rest so my mind wouldn't be focused on my hunger or sickness, he also took his own advice. About fifteen hours later, I awoke as slight hunger pangs started to reveal themselves. I brushed them off, it wasn't unbearable. My brother was still sound asleep, but awoke not much after myself.

A day passed, and severe pain settled itself in my stomach. I whimpered in discomfort, and Lukas kept me close.

"I know it hurts, I'm in pain too, but it'll be over before you know it. Try not to think about it," he told me.

I grew parched, my mouth and throat felt extremely dry, and my head ached. I could tell that my brother felt the same, if not worse, but he didn't want me to see his weakness.

He didn't have to hide his weaknesses from me, I'm not one to judge. However, he looked so weak and helpless. I felt something, and reluctantly looked down on my body. I was indeed aroused by the state of my brother.

I blushed and tried to cover my erection. My brother looked at me with a blank expression.

"I saw it, you know," he told me.

I covered my face with my hands, "Fuck my life."

Lukas shook his head approached me, "No, I'm glad you're excited. I was looking for an excuse to toy with you, Emil." He began to stroke my length.

I winced. "Ngh... S-Stop it..."

Lukas smirked and rolled it in his hands. I gasped and struggled, but I eventually relaxed. My brother could do whatever he wanted to me, I wanted more of him.

My brother took his hands off my member and moved up my body. He began to kiss my neck and nip at my ear. I let out a small moan in pleasure. My erection hardened, and started to throb slightly.

I reached down in an attempt to satisfy it myself, but Lukas smacked my hand away.

"No, not yet," he told me.

"Please!" I cried out, "Take me!"

Lukas shook his head, "Not yet, Emil. I want to play with you some more."

He licked my nipples, biting them every once in a while. A gratifying feeling shot throughout my body with each of his movements. He kissed all over my stomach, leaving love bruises all over it. My erection became unbearable, my orgasm came, my ejaculation ejecting all over Lukas. I moaned, louder than I ever had, the feeling was so good. He took some up with his finger and licked it up.

"I find your seed sweet, Emil," my brother said to me, "I was always told that these fluids were bitter, but you're different. I like it that way, but you've never tasted me, have you?"

I shook my head. His shoved his member into my throat, it felt wonderful in it. I licked it all around and rubbed between Lukas' thighs, for I knew that his erogenous zone was in that area. 

"Ah! H-Hah... That's good, Emil."

I sucked his length faster as it became harder. I stroked his thighs gently, but suddenly pulled away from him as I noticed something embedded in his scrotum. It was about the size of a pence, black and pulsating.

"What is that?" I screamed in fear.

Lukas looked at me in confusion, "What is what?"

"There's this- It's like a black mass in your left teste."

Pure fear struck into my brother's eyes. His face became pale before he screamed blue murder and burst into tears. This terrified me as well, since I have never seen Lukas in such a state.


	3. Devour My Heart

I shivered in apprehension, "L-Lukas? Are you alright?"

He glared at me, "Yes, Emil. I'm perfectly fine," he said between sobs, "There's only an inexplicable mass in my scrotum, but that's not a problem at all."

"Please don't be sarcastic, I'm worried about you."

Lukas sighed, "I'm sorry, Emil, I'm just scared. Do you know what this means?"

I shook my head, and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Whatever was coming, with the way he screamed, I didn't want to know, but I needed this knowledge.

Lukas embraced me gently, "It means that there is something wrong with me, making me inadequate to serve Them. I have to join Them, so they can make me new. 'Fix me.' Though, I will not lie, we never come back."

Tears streamed down my face as I shook my head.

"No! After all the things you've done for me, there has to be some way I can save you!"

Lukas sighed, "It's serious. There is a strange mass embedded inside of me. And the fact that you can see it through the skin worries me," I could tell he was straining to back his cries, "I doubt there's a thing you can do. In four more Rose Pillars, I'll be gone."

I burst out in tears, as I strengthened my grip on him. My heart was pounding in my chest, it started to cause pain and affect my breathing. The fear I was experiencing seemed to pierce my mind, I couldn't think straight.

"I won't let Them take you from me! I'll do all I can to ensure your safety!" I screamed, "If They do so much as lay a finger on you, so help me! I'll rip each one of Them apart! I'll take-"

I was interrupted by Lukas' lips pressed against mine. My eyes widened at this, I wasn't prepared. He pulled away from me, and blushed.

"Stop talking. You're only worrying yourself. What is going to happen is inevitable. I might as well try to enjoy my last hours."

He laid himself down on the ground. I could see the black mass throb inside him, I cringed at the sight. Lukas cried out in pain, writhing at the feeling. I kneeled down next to him, and saw that the mass had grown. The sight was emetic, I wanted it gone. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Lukas, I am going to get that thing out of you in any way possible."

Lukas looked at me with a blank stare, "Whatever will make you happy."

I touched his left testicle, and the black mass disappeared deeper inside of him. He yelped in pain, and I pulled back.

"I'm sorry..." I said with shame.

"N-Nei, don't be. You tried."

I sat for a while, thinking of another way to get it out. Then it hit me.

"I know how we can get it out."

"How?"

"Well, it's inside your testis, so we could..." my voice trailed off.

"That could work, but we just did so we should wait. Though, if we did go through with that, I would only eject it into you."

I sighed, but nodded in agreement.

It had been three days since we had been locked in "EVRATS". I had passed out at least twice from hunger and fatigue, as did my brother. However, it seemed that he had it worse, for that black object seemed to really take a lot out of him. I can't say that the hunger was what really hurt us, but thirst.

I was very dehydrated, I had gone three days without water. Each day, the room's temperature would rise 5 degrees. When we first came in, I would say it felt about 27 degrees. However, today wasn't so bad, if you weren't starving or parched. Today it was 35 degrees, and I felt rather sick.

The heat was beating down on us, however we weren't sweating. We couldn't, our bodies had to conserve any moisture we had left. My brother was asleep, he had been sleeping for quite a while. His skin was dry, and he had been suffering from severe migraines and slight nausea. It pained me to see him in such a helpless state.

I sat beside him, all that could be heard was his shallow breathing. I could see that he had lost quite a bit of weight. All so quickly, I was convinced it was because of that parasitic mass. His empty stomach cried out for satisfaction, his muscles contracting to it. He clutched his stomach, moaning in pain. All this because of me. I had tried not to be ill, but Its voice wasn't normal. It had the ability to make one sick.

The way he had saved me from Them, I couldn't believe that he was that desperate. Nevertheless, Hell is a torturous place that demands suffering for suffering in the first place. I then had an epiphany. I sat in silence for about five minutes, staring straight ahead.

"It is no different from life," I whispered.

I held my head, as all the tragic revelations flooded in, "Stop... Stop! STOP!"

I burst out in tears, the vivid images in my head were horrific. I wanted them gone, but they wouldn't leave me alone. I screamed, like a small, frightened child, for that is what I was. Lukas awoke at this, and held me.

"What has gotten into you, Emil?" he asked as he wiped my tears.

"I-I just want to go home... I hate it in Hell."

Lukas nodded and stroked my hair, "We all do. Unfortunately, there is no way out. We're here for eternity."

"Why can you only speak of negativity?" I asked, no, begged in exasperation, "Where is the optimism? The hope?"

"There is none!" Lukas snapped, "It's the cold, hard truth!"

More tears spilled down my face. Lukas embraced me tighter, guilt washing over him. 

"I'm sorry, Emil," he whispered to me, "I shouldn't have talked to you like that." He kissed the top of my head.

"I want to die," I muttered.

"You are dead," he said in return.

I shook my head, "I don't want to be undead. I want to be dead. D-E-A-D. There would be no pain, so suffering, no sickness. Just eternal sleep."

Lukas was about to speak until a harsh rapping came to the door with a startled feminine cry.

"Is anyone in there? Please help us!"

"It's bolted!" Lukas called.

I could hear the bar being lifted, and the door being opened. There stood the brunette woman with orange flowers in her hair. Her emerald eyes were filled with worry. I could hear the cry of another woman, and the sickening voice of It.

"Males..." the woman muttered, "Please help us rid this room of Them. Some of us have been taken. There's only seven of us left. Just as the prophecies stated in 'The Customs of the Opposite'."

"The seven to be left for dead?" my brother enquired, "Sorry, we can't help you."

The woman glared at him, "Bastard! I hope you suffer the 'Burning'!"

My brother looked to her in contempt, "Shut the door, leave us be."

The woman turned away with a scowl and left the room.

"We could've gotten out!" I said with irritation.

"Ja, but we would've become one of Them. We have to finish the days we are sentenced to in here."

"You could've at least been nicer to her."

"No, she's one of the seven. They are here for committing the Seven Deadly Sins. Covetousness, lust, envy, gluttony, anger, pride, and sloth. They're destined to be brutally tortured by Them."

Another loud rapping came to the door, along with a sickly voice, "I'm waiting for you, right outside. I left the door unlocked. Come on out. You have Our permission to leave this room."

My brother fell unconscious from shock. I was alone. Everybody feared these beings, the "Pale and Sick". I was done being petrified by these creatures. It's time somebody took Them on. That person would be me. I walked straight through the door and looked It straight in the eye.

It's eyes... They were strange, paralysing.... Hypnotising... Crippling... My legs gave out. The creature smiled at me, Its pale face, its pure black eyes, its twisted smile. Mouth and throat, filled with shining silver teeth, sharp as razors. Pure white complexion, and what looked like black beads for eyes. 

"Kill me slowly," I whispered, involuntarily. The words slipped off my lips, I didn't know what force made me do this.

"With pleasure," came the sickening response. 

Its claw was plunged straight into my chest, my beating heart pulled right out. Veins still attached, It bit a large part of my heart off and swallowed it. The pain was excruciating, but I couldn't scream. I don't know why, it was terrifying. Yet, I still lived, breathed, felt. Though I wished to be purely dead, since the pain reached to every fibre of my delicate frame. 

It squeezed my heart into Its mouth, blood trickling down Its awful throat. This pain was unlike any I had ever experienced. I finally found my willpower to speak, and looked at my veins attached to my harvested heart as they carried the emetic crimson liquid to it. 

"P-Please... Make it s-stop..."

It chortled and continued to eat my flesh. 

My brother came back to consciousness. He cried out at the sight before him, but shielded his eyes before he saw too much. 

"You..." It's emetic voice whispered to Lukas, "I will claim you too!"


End file.
